Fangbone! Wikia:Manual of Style
This page is the Manual of Style for how we write our articles. It explains how and why this wikia has its own style of doing things. Language and Spellings As Fangbone! originated in Canada, we use Canadian English spellings, grammar rules, and terminology. Therefore, we don't use American words like honor, color, and behavior that you may be used to if you live in America. We use their Canadian variations, such being honour, colour, and behaviour. If you live in a British country, make sure to use the Canadian and American versions of words with the letter Z/S. For example, it would be "recognized," not "recognised," and it would be "realize," not "realize," and so forth. If you live in America, please know that Canadian English uses two L's in words rather than one, for example, it would be "cancelled," and not "canceled." Read more here. No "you"'s Do not use "you" in any article referring to the reader of that particular article. Articles are to be written at a third person point of view. Do not use "you" unless you are quoting someone or something that says "you" in the series. But do not use "you" in articles referring to the reader. This is an encyclopedia, and the articles are not supposed to be an article talking to its own reader. For example, if you're talking about if someone looks closely at an aspect of the episode and they would realize something, do not say "if you look closely at this portion of the episode, you will realize something." Say "if one looks closely at the episode, can be realized." Articles in a regular encyclopedia would never use "you" in a way that refers to the reader. Trivia and Errors The trivia and errors section go more into detail about the episode on an article. They are to be listed using bullets that are provided by asterisks in wikicode. Do not add non-interesting facts to the trivia, such as "Fangbone is a boy." Please do not add errors that relate to how things actually happen in real life, as Fangbone! is a cartoon. These are regular animation physics. So, don't add stuff like "Fangbone shouldn't be able to survive jumping down a 100 foot pit," because errors are supposed to be actual mess-ups in the episode, or mistakes in the closed captioning, or something like, in an episode, for example, the fact that Fangbone appears with his sword in one frame but it disappears immediately the frame after if that was to happen in an episode. Edit Summaries When changing a page, while this is not 100% crucial, make sure to leave behind an edit summary so administrators can get the key point of your edit. Otherwise, it's very hard to manage. Categories To make all content on this wiki very easy to navigate, each article needs to be put in categories. If a category doesn't exist on this wiki, it's likely that it's not needed or that it is but we haven't started using it. Contact an administrator if you have trouble trying to find which categories are acceptable. Biographies In character biographies, only state significant events that surrounded that character. Not something like "in episode 1 of season 1, Fangbone was in this episode," and then the next line "in episode 2 of season 1, Fangbone was in this episode as well," and so on. See also * Fangbone! Wikia:Policies